Bimore O. Jack
??? | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Appearance Personality Background Abilities Physical Capabilities Jack has spent over twenty years honing his physique to the epitome of human physiology. He has fought in conditions from the dangerous, such as heated combat in deep jungles, to the downright suicidal, such as battling while outrunning avalanches or lava flows. His body is powerful, lithe, and flexible. His style demands it in order to keep up, let alone thrive. Jack's physical strength is great enough to lift houses and boulders several times his size with ease. His strength combined with his style allows him to create hurricane windstorms capable of picking up full sized giants and sending them flying with noting but wind pressure, a testament to his strength. He is fully capable of wielding his one ton katana with a single hand as easily as if it was made of wood, and use it for precision movements. Each of his sword thrusts may require as many as a hundred extremely precise movements, and Jack is fully capable of deftly controlling the sword through all of them as if it was weightless, showcasing his powerful body. When need be, Jack can take a page out of the late Roronora Zoro's book. He is capable of expanding his already flawless muscles to extreme levels, granting him the strength to stop titans and others with monstrous strength. When he activates this form, his already formidible strength multiplies a dozen fold, giving him the abilities to pick up entire battleships out of the water, and stand up to even the fiercest of blows as if they were no more than gentle breezes. Jack is no slouch in terms of speed either, being capable of keeping up with most Soru users through pure physical capability. While not extremely necessary for every style, the Melody of Wind requires extreme speed to fully utilize it's capabilities. One must be as swift as the wind and twice as fast in order to properly utilize it to it's fullest extent. Light and flighty on his feet when it's needed, powerful and with swift flow when he wishes, overwhelming and outpacing without fail, Jack has trained his speed to the utmost, utilizing his quick movements and lithe body to outmaneuver, out move, and flat out out play virtually any opponent he comes across. With the strength of a Hurricane and the speed of a gale, Jack is a physical monster. Most people just haven't realized it yet. Swordsmanship Jack is the number two student of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū (五行是空流, Style of the Five Flows Righteous Void) style of swordsmanship, only topped by both the head student and the grandmaster of the order. As such, he is an extremely powerful swordsmen, capable of matching and in most cases overwhelming other famed bladesmen. He is a primary user of the wind branch of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, as well as an expert in the earth and water. His skill with the blade has been honed across the twenty five years he has been training with the blade in some of the most dangerous conditions on the planet. Each inductee to the style is assessed upon entry and is sorted into one of the five Melodies, or branches of the style, that make up the overall order. Jack is the most prominent member of the wind branch, and may entirely be the greatest user of the wind style in the history of the order. His blade control is flawless and movements fluid, even under the worst conditions imaginable. The Gogyō Shizora-ryū itself focuses on two important aspects of swordsmenship, then combines them into an ability that isn't seen outside of the order. Students are taught to control their swords in all conditions, good and bad. Never make a movement you don't intend, never make a stroke you aren't committed mind and body to. Then they do this in hellish conditions, such as deep underwater as the lack of oxygen steals your strength and the pressure of the water crushes your body, in the jungles of the island's 3rd ring while under assault by the demons that inhabit it, and so on. Jack's precision with his weapon is great enough to stop the snow within the reach of his sword, breaking each and every flake before it hits the ground even in the middle of a blizzard with the tip of his weapon. This absolute control over his weapon extends to his swordplay during actual combat, being able to take advantage of even the smallest openings in his opponent's guard. Controlling the motion of your weapon alone isn't enough however, you must have the same level of control over your body as well. A simple mis-step could be the difference between victory and defeat, and nothing short of perfection is acceptable. At all times of the day, students had to be prepared to be tested on bodily control, ranging from surprise attacks, to greased areas of the floor, to even moves from the five flows themselves. Jack, while at first flailed around like all other new students, quickly gained immaculate control over his body, as to even be able to take upon the core training of the school you had to master both principles. He is equally capable of fighting underwater, on greased ice, or even fighting in deep mud as he is on solid uncluttered ground, something most swordsmen can't claim. Once Jack had mastered both of these abilities, he was able to actually learn the core of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, the utilization of harmonic vibrations within one's swordsmanship. This technique uses tiny motions in your wrist and arms to create precise movements in the blade, allowing the achievement of numerous effects. In order to optimally use it, one must have mastered the first two steps. A Song of Wind Each of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū styles, or Melodies, focuses around a specific blade movement. In the case of the Wind Melody, this is a high speed rotation around the center of mass of the blade. With novice users, this motion is exaggerated, requiring four to six inches of distance around the center of mass. But Jack is no novice user, his movements have decreased in radius to the point that even high level combatants rarely notice the rotations, as the distances involved are microscopic in nature. All they hear is a low hum that resonates across the battlefield. This can create a pushing or pulling force depending on the exact motion, creating a gust of wind towards or away from the user. How powerful this force is, as well as the form of the wind itself depends on the user. Each step a storm, each swing a hurricane. That describes Jack's proficiency with the wind. His swordsmanship has commonly caused him to be mistake for a wind based Logia Devil Fruit user. Even in his guard it appears as if a tornado of wind has coalesced around his blade once he gets serious. This wind may be used for a variety of offensive, defensive, and even utilitarian uses. This ranges from the more common, such as the many flying slashes that various swordsmen use, to the powerful, such as raging walls of wind that are capable of deflecting cannon balls and other powerful attacks, to even the unique, such as utilizing the minute changes in the flow of the air to perceive all that is near him. At it's most basic level, Jack can use this flow of air to either push or pull. A very simple example of this would be creating a vacuum in the center of the blade with this technique, then sticking opposing weapons and limbs to the blade, held there by the powerful suction force. Jack uses this melody to freely manipulate the wind around him, ranging in power from a light breeze to tornados up to even hurricane walls of wind pressure. These various winds can range from being simple blunt force to shredding those that are engulfed by them. His mastery of the motions involved also gave him complex control of the shapes. This allows him to shape the slashes he makes, having them undulate, turn, and wiggle as if they were truly alive. This level of shape control is even more profound once you consider he can only control it from the tail of the technique, shaping it like one would the passage of a whip. This is a testament to his great skill with his art. His greatest achievement with the style of wind follows an simple path. While most students can manipulate the wind to create zones of high and low pressure, he takes this a step further. He can create zones of pressure that are high enough that the air pressure is capable of slowly crushing those within in, driving the breath from their lungs through sheer weight. He can also create zones of such low pressures that they might as well be vacuums, weakening people through lack of air. This gives him incredible battlefield control, controlling zones of pressure to redirect attacks and herd opponents onto paths he wants them to take. He rarely uses this ability, as it is beyond a level he considers necessary for his objective, as very few combatants are capable of handling this style of combat. Currently he has only used it on the battlefield against Rokushiki users who have decided to specialize in Soru to be annoying little gnats. He layered extremely high and low pressure zones in their path, and watched as the repeated compression and decompression on their bodies literally tore them apart. High speed, wide ranging movements are extremely dangerous around him for this exact reason. He will bring it out against worthy opponents, but sees little honor or reason in using it for indiscriminate slaughter. Other Martial Arts While Jack is a noted Grand-master of the wind style, he is at least proficient in all of the other commonly taught melodies of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, including the secret Void Melody. In order his proficiency is Wind, Earth, Water, Void, Fire. Earth is a form of strength, emphasizing offense and defense over maneuverability. It is capable of taking the power out of an attack and dispersing it, weathering any assault as the earth does. Water is a style of flow, and is overall the most passive of the styles, flowing around strikes and lashing out with your own in fluid motions. Void is the rarest of the Melodies, only taught to those who are candidates to be the next headmaster of the order. It is the art of nothingness, and is the secret trump card of the order. Jack is one of only four current users, the other three being the number 1 and 3 students, as well as the headmaster himself. While the vibrations of the other four styles allow for the manipulation and creation of elements, the void melody allows one to destroy them. Utilizing the aspect of an objects resonant frequency, Jack can break apart things his sword touches at the point of contact regardless of durability. He just merely needs to tap his blade after coming into contact with the opponent while using this style, and watch as part of their body crumbles. His use of fire is limited, as he is not much more than a journeyman in this style. As such he finds it an embarrassment to use, meaning that while he is capable of utilizing it, he rarely does. Jack is capable of using the styles through his various body parts, but her prefers not to, as he doesn't have the greatest mastery over it. After his testing of the Rokushiki martial school, Jack gained a rudimentary knowledge of the six powers, though he is far from a master of them. He has deigned them as worthy of being incorporated into the styles, so he is refining his ability with them. Techniques * Nikugemi - A parry/counter ability that is mostly utilized by the water school, this move is a simple counter that tests the capability of swordsmen, and weeds out the weak. In it, Jack utilizes the extended reach of his blade to press his sword against the swinging hand or wrist of his opponent. By utilizing this in rapid succession Jack can stonewall most swordsmen into inaction, inaction that he can take advantage of. Curse Touched Haki Every member of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū school of martial arts is capable of using Haki to some degree. The brutal training demanded by the most powerful martial arts style in the world requires nothing less. Jack isn't just any member though. His haki has been forged by thousands of near death situations across his twenty years as a member of the order. His will had to be among the strongest in the world to even reach the point where he is at, and his will will carry himself even father, even higher than ever before. Twenty years he has refined this art, becoming among the foremost in the usage of the ability know as Haki. While this is not to say there are none greater in the talent than him, those are few and far between. Kenboshoku The difficulty of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū style of martial arts starts before your first day of training. Getting to the monastery itself is a deadly task. The entire way you are under assault, both from the elements and the beasts that inhabit the mountain it is situated on. In this situation, you have three choices: Fight, Run, or Die. Jack chose the first option. Freezing, starving, exhausted, armed with nothing but a simple sword, he was surrounded on all sides by the demons that plagued those hellish peaks. He awoke his haki, first Kenbunshoku, then Busoshoku Haki.shortly after in an attempt to survive. Those movements that were too fast to keep up with, he could see, that skin that was too tough to cut, was torn asunder. Jack awoke his Kenbunshoku Haki much earlier than most, having awoken at the age of 11. He awoke it while trying to ascend the peak of the monastery. He was already a young student, but having awoken Haki before his training eve had started marked him as a rising star among the order. The headmaster put him through especially brutal training to see just how high his star could rise. This training required him to refine and strengthen his Haki as fast and as greatly as physicaly possible during impossible short periods of time. Again and again his training pushed him to the brink of death. Each time, he got up, and soared higher and higher. Jack's Kenbunshoku haki is well refined and well used, more so than even many veterans of it's usage. He is capable of utilizing it to sense the actions of those around him. Equipment A cursed blade, Shodai Kitetsu is one of the three blades manufactured by the master blacksmith Kitetsu. Being the first blade in the series, it is by far the highest grade and the most powerful. It qualifies as of the Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, the highest quality swords ever manufactured. It sits up there with the likes of Yoru, a sword that was held by the greatest swordsmen of his time, Dracule Mihawk. Like Yoru, it's blade is black, however unlike Yoru, the blade is much closer to a classical katana than a saber, albeit it is roughly a half foot longer than the average blade. In addition the sword is incredibly heavy, clocking in at roughly one thousand kilograms, needing monstrous strength to even wield it. This blade has two unique properties that set it apart from the other eleven supreme swords, these being the curse that it contains and the unique alloy that it is crafted from. Kitetsu was not a good man, his heart having long since fallen to evil when he crafted his greatest creations. He poured all of his anger and cruelty towards the world into his swords, bestowing each with an extreme blood lust and a powerful curse. However, Shodai received by far the strongest of these traits, to the point where it's curse was one of slaying. Shodai is not a blade that can be wielded easily, lesser swordsmen are incapable of wielding it, as the curse and bloodlust will consume them in their entirety. There is only one thing though that is certain with Shodai's curse, no matter how strong the wielder is, however. Whenever the blade is drawn, someone will die, as the blade will refuse to be sheathed without bathing in somebody's blood. Due to this, this blade is only wielded when Jack decides he needs to utilize both blades, as shown when he uses Nintoryu style techniques. The other unique property is the alloy that Kitetsu forged this blade from. It is a unique blend of iron, sea stone, and an extremely rare binding agent called orichalcum, making the blade to be made of only successful use of sea stone in an alloy. This makes the blade devastating against devil fruit users, as due to the fact the sea stone in it's structure makes it capable of cutting devil fruit users normally, even logias, and completely nullifying their abilities. It also makes the blade's construction incredibly strong, as the ratios in various parts of the blade are perfect to make an incredibly sharp and hard edge combined with a durable and tough back, rendering the blade virtually indestructible, cementing it's position among the supreme grade swords. In addition, it's grip is made of leather made from a piece of the skin of the largest sea king ever seen to date, The Forgotten Emperor of the Depths, a absolutely titanic sea king that sleeps in the depths of the ocean at the center of the calm belt. This monstrous creature is over a mile in length, and is considered to not only be unkillable, but unstoppable as well, with legends saying that even Roger himself was incapable of causing more than a shallow flesh wound to the beast. However, a small sample was procured, enough to create the outer layer of the grip for each weapon, which not only provides a solid grip that renders the weapon difficult to pull from the wielder, also renders the sword useless as a lightning rod vs the user, as the resistance is so high electricty will arc through the air to the ground instead of going through the user. It is wrapped around a wooden core made from the Treasure Tree Adam, assuring that the handle will never break. Lastly there is a set of wires wrapped through a set of cloth strings that is made of pure sea stone. This is to prevent any but a true swordsmen from wielding these weapons, as it prevents any devil fruit user from ever holding the weapon. This blade is also noted for it's sharpness, to the point where the sheath doesn't actually touch the blade itself, instead gripping it from the side, lest the weight alone causing the blade to cut through the sheath. Nidai Kitetsu Nidai Kitetsu is the second of jack's blades, being one of the Great Grades swords. It was the second blade that the evil blacksmith Kitetsu created, and the last one crafted out of the sea stone alloy that he utilized to create the first blade. This blade is Jack's primary blade for his single blade techniques, as it lacks the intensity of the curse of the first blade, echoing as merely a strong curse of bad luck. However, Jack has more than managed this curse, relying not on luck but upon skill in order to render this curse essentially useless. The key to this simply being overpowering it to the point where luck is no longer relevant. Material-wise it is similar to the first blade. This blade is made of a similar alloy to the first blade, however much less seastone was utilized in it's construction, rendering it much lighter than the first blade, as the seastone was monstrously heavy in that alloy. While this does make devil fruit users slightly more resistant to this blade, albeit it still can cut logia users with ease, it makes this blade incredibly light. While the first blade weighs an extraordinary amount, this blade is lighter than the average katana of the current era, despite being longer than most of them like it's predecessor. This lends it incredible speed, with none but the greatest of swordsmen even being capable of keeping up with this blade as it darts out for the kill. Like it's predecessor, it is also noted to be extremely sharp, though not to quite the same degree as the first blade of the series. Trivia * A thanks to Ash for the style name, dude was always good with names. * There are some similarities to Hasshoken and the Gogyō Shizora-ryū. Jack considers Hasshoken to be a crappy imitation, and has more than a few times gone out of his way to destroy part of the Happo Navy. Quotes